Problem: $-9qs - 4r - 9s - 10 = 5r - s - 2$ Solve for $q$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-9qs - 4r - 9s - {10} = 5r - s - {2}$ $-9qs - 4r - 9s = 5r - s + {8}$ Combine $s$ terms on the right. $-9qs - 4r - {9s} = 5r - {s} + 8$ $-9qs - 4r = 5r + {8s} + 8$ Combine $r$ terms on the right. $-9qs - {4r} = {5r} + 8s + 8$ $-9qs = {9r} + 8s + 8$ Isolate $q$ $-{9}q{s} = 9r + 8s + 8$ $q = \dfrac{ 9r + 8s + 8 }{ -{9s} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $q = \dfrac{ -{9}r - {8}s - {8} }{ {9s} }$